


2: First Date

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender Oswald, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 2/31: First DateEdward gets stood up at Fish Mooney’s and Oswald (sort of) comes to the rescue.Read Series notes for Challenge details.





	2: First Date

The bartender had called in sick so Fish Mooney had ordered Oswald to take his place for the night. He didn't mind. It wasn't the first time. And customers tended to get loose tongues after drinking alcohol. He had even had a few patrons flirt with him, and he even flirted back.

 

He almost wished Jim Gordon had come in tonight, but even if he had he would surely have brought Harvey Bullock in tow, and Oswald was definitely not in the mood for Jim’s lesser half.

 

The bar was clearing out for the night/early morning when he noticed the young man sitting alone at the end. He did not remember serving the man but he was not the type anyone would notice.

 

“Hey, buddy, we're getting ready to close,” he called out, wiping down the bar.

 

“I… what… oh,” the man blinked down at his watch. “It's already two… I guess she isn't coming.”

 

Oswald tried to not roll his eyes, unsuccessfully. “Looks like you got stood up, friend.” Loser.

 

“Maybe she hasn't solved the riddle yet,” his dark eyes went wide behind the old fashioned glasses. “I tried to make it simple enough but maybe it was too difficult?”

 

Was that a question? Oswald swiped the bar closer to the stranger. He wasn't interested, but maybe if he got him talking he would leave quicker before he would need to call for Butch to kick him out.

 

“What sort of riddle was it?” he asked.  

 

“Oh, it was a good one!” He clapped his hands together. “I ordered a fish lunch at exactly nine this morning to be delivered to her at twelve thirty-seven. With a note inside to join me tonight.”

 

Twelve thirty-seven, it was the address of Fish Mooney’s establishment. The fish lunch, he supposed was supposed to represent Mooney herself. And he guessed nine was the time this mysterious she was supposed to arrive for the date.

 

“Seems like a complicated way to ask your girlfriend out,” Oswald shrugged. “Why didn't you just call her?”

 

“Oh, she's not my girlfriend,” he giggled. “Not yet anyway. This was to be our first date.”  

 

“Maybe she just didn't want to come,” Oswald had never been one for niceties. “If you signed the note, she could've just asked you what it meant.”

 

“I didn't sign it…,” the man looked down at his hands. “I signed it with a question mark. Maybe she didn't even know it was from me.”

 

“You want my advice,” Oswald leaned towards the young man. “Just ask her out. No riddles.”

 

“You think she might say yes?” the man looked up at Oswald with something like hope.

 

“Sure, why not?” he shrugged. “Not like you're a freak or anything.” Not like him.

 

“What if she says no?” he whispered.

 

“Then you'll ask someone else,” Oswald chuckled. “Handsome guy like you, must date a lot of women.”

 

“Do you really think I'm handsome?” the man blushed.

 

Oswald realized the man was handsome, in a dorkish sort of way. Maybe if he took off his glasses and pushed his hair back. And if he didn't dress like a middle aged professor he might even be as handsome as Gordon.

 

“Not my type, no offense.” His type was blonde tall and stupid.

 

“No, I suppose not,” he gave a short laugh. “I don't date much. Actually this would've been my first date.”

 

Oswald almost felt pity for the young man. He was almost as pathetic as him. He felt a strange kinship.

 

“Hey, do you want a drink before you leave?” he found himself asking.

 

“I don't drink.”

 

“Strange place to take a date then,” Oswald took down two clean glasses. “I can mix a virgin cocktail.”

 

“I don't even know your name.”

 

“Oswald Cobblepot,” he placed the drink in front of the young man.

 

“Nygma. Ed Nygma.” He took out the little umbrella and licked it's tip.

 

Oswald held up his own glass, alcoholic for him. “A toast to a first date for us both.”

 

“To first dates,” Ed toasted.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am almost ashamed at how bad Edward's riddle to Kristen was but hey the whole cupcake riddle wasn't much better. :)


End file.
